


Whumptober 2019 - 19 - Asphyxiation

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Locked In, Whump, carbon monoxide poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: A sudden wave of dizziness overtook him, and he stumbled to the side, catching himself against the wall. This was not good. He needed a way out. Now.





	Whumptober 2019 - 19 - Asphyxiation

Something wasn't right. 

Of course, he knew that being hit over the head and locked in a room wasn't exactly normal, but he'd been in similar situations—perks of the whole private investigator thing. 

And it wasn't the fact that his head was throbbing from whatever he'd been knocked in the noggin with—although it wasn't helping. And it wasn't even the nausea he seemed to have developed over the past couple of hours.

No, there was something...off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something deeper going on.

Magnum's brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced around the room. He'd searched for any way he could find to escape, but the only door was locked tight. There were no windows, no furniture in the room. No way out.

The details of his latest case eluded him. He'd been closing in on the suspect of a string of home invasions—despite Katsumoto's firm warnings to stay away because HPD was handling it. 

Thomas paced back and forth across the small room. Now that he thought about it, it was getting really difficult to breathe. Maybe he was in a sealed vault of some sort, one that had a limited air supply. Whoever had captured him intended for him never to be heard from again.

A sudden wave of dizziness overtook him, and he stumbled to the side, catching himself against the wall. This was not good. He needed a way out. Now.

He'd tried banging against the door and shouting, but it had done no good. And now, he felt too weak to even attempt body-slamming the door again. He couldn't breathe. He dropped to his knees, fear climbing as he tried to take deep breaths and yet his lungs didn't seem to fill up. Black spots danced at the edges of his vision. He was suffocating, and he didn't know why. There was another word for that, one that he couldn't quite think of—he wasn't sure why he cared at the moment anyway.

_ "Thomas, are you saying you don't know the word asphyxiation?" _Higgins' voice in his head answered, and he could practically picture her shaking her head, a smile playing on her lips. 

Well, if he was going to die by...asphyxiation?—at least his last thoughts were ones of Higgy being...Higgy.

The world around him faded slowly.

* * *

"Thomas, can you hear me?"

"Open your eyes already, bro. You've been out way too long."

It wasn't hard to place the voices, even in Magnum's current state of half-consciousness. He forced his eyes open, even as the longing to go right back to sleep tugged at him. He could just make out the blurry figures standing around him.

"There he is." One of the faces above him broke into a grin. "'Bout time, Tommy."

He grunted in response. There was something over his mouth and nose, helping him breathe better. His chest still hurt, though.

Someone mentioned something about "carbon monoxide poisoning," but Magnum was too exhausted to ask more questions—namely, how his friends managed to find him before it was too late.

Oh, well. He could find that out later. At the moment, sleep was more important.


End file.
